I wont let you sleep until I know
by weskergomoo
Summary: Christopher” an icy cold voice echoed through his bedroom a voice that Chris would know anywhere."where is Birkins final project information


Chris groaned his neck hurt like hell. It had been a long day crooned over his key board at the BSAA yes Wesker was dead. No the virus had not been stolen . People asked the same questions so many times Chris's head hurt.. What if he wasn't really NO Chris thought to himself. I won't think like that. He's dead he wasn't captain Wesker anyways and I don't miss him. Chris laid his head down in order to ease the pounding pulse that coursed through his brain.

"Christopher" an icy cold voice echoed through his bedroom a voice that Chris would know anywhere. He shot up in the chair faster than he thought possible . He reached for his weapon and gripped the gun tightly in his sweaty palms.

"tisk tisk when will you ever learn that you're petty guns cannot defeat me" Wesker sneered his voice at absolute zero. "I am not here to harm you so long as you cooperate"

"I'm not going to play you're game Wesker because I already know what you're after and you wont get it from me" Chris heard his voice shake and cursed himself for his fear.

"I don't have time for you to be the good guy now. I want the last document containing Birkins research NOW" Wesker raised his voice slightly and Chris flinched.

"No" Chris replied his eyes blazing ahead strait into Weskers crimson orbs.

"I was almost praying you would say that" Wesker hissed as he lunged strait ahead plunging a syringe into Chris's neck causing him to slump over and pass out.

__________________________________________________________________

Chris opened his eyes slowly his head throbbing with pain even worse than that of …. How long ago was that ? He didn't know. Wesker ,Chris thought to himself ,that bastard. Chris shuttered knowing that Wesker was here to make him talk and he knew that wesker was ruthless with interrogations.

"nice to see that you're awake Christopher" wesker came in through a door behind chris that he couldn't see being chained to a chair in the middle of the small room. The glee could be heard in weskers voice."You have no idea how happy this makes me"

"Women not having the same effect? I feel for you"

"Always so dashing Christopher but soon you will beg like the dog you wish you could be"

Weskers voice slid like silver chilling Chris in its wake. He barely held his Bravado.

"If I remember correctly weren't you spencers little dog on a short leash" Chris regretted the words as they came out of hi mouth. Wesker spun and backhanded Chris who immediately crashed into the opposing wall breaking the chair and busting his lip. His face burned like nothing he had felt in a long time. He held his injury in his cuffed hands blood dribbling down his chin.

"perhaps you have failed to remember the death of the old man" Weskers words dripped with venom. He marched towards the younger mans crumpled form.

"stay away from me you monster" chris panted pulling himself on his hands and knees.

"wishful thinking dear Christopher" Wesker slammed a foot deep into his ribs. Chris let out a cry of pain that rang through the small room. He groaned and rolled over in pain slicing throbs cut through his ribs. Suddenly Chris couldn't breath.

"tell me Chris, where is the file" wesker purred a smirk crosing his face as he watched chris attempt to distance himself from the blonde.

"no,Wesker you and you're plans end right now there isn't anything you could take from me that would change my feelings on watching you're world burn." chris spat out between coughs and the occasional pause to keep from vomiting.

Wesker smirked and began to clap "bravo Christopher but you should know even if I chose to take nothing but you're comfort from you, I could shatter you. allow me to demonstrate."

Wesker noticed the way his ribcage had fell under the pressure of his boot and promptly pulled Chris to his feet slamming him into the wall. He crashed his forearm into Chris's chest pushing the air out of him and pushing him further into the wall. Chris gasped for air followed by an incredible pain in his side where wesker had chosen to plant knee into his already broken ribs. His vision faded and he began to pass out slumping forward .wesker let him hit the floor hard he choked in pain and heard rather than saw wesker leave the room.

"already Christopher? I expected a little more from you. You are one of mine after all"

Wesker taunted.

______________________________________________________________________

"I must ask Chris have any favorites?" Wesker prodded .

Chris just stared his ribs throbbing from yesterdays activities.

"fine then my pick" weker said pulling a small knife out of his back pocket. " this is an old dull knife Christopher. It is the equivalent of a spoon its so dull. Can you imagine how painful it would be to be cut by it? don't strain youre imagination Christopher this comes later on today."

"Chris" he mumbled

"What was that ?" Wesker asked havng not payed attention distracted by his plots

" my name is CHRIS you freak" chris screamed at the blonde who, though not shocked at the outburst, smiled

" that was rather rude but that's okay because the amount of pain I intend to put you through is so much worse."

Wesker pulled the knife forward and ripped the skin open on chris left arm . Chris bit his lip in pain refusing to let out that scream that he knew Wesker wanted to hear.

The amount of force the blonde could apply was astounding to Chris who soon noticed the difference between dull and sharp knives sharp hurt momentarily and bled a lot. Dull dug deep into youre skin not slicing but tearing through muscle tissue leaving an incredble burning sensation


End file.
